1. Field
The invention pertains to apparatus for continuously displaying a portion of an endless tape, belt, or web by passing the tape, belt, or web from a storage space past a display area and back to the storage space.
2. State of the Art
Various display devices have been developed in the past for continuously exhibiting visual matter on an endless belt or web. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 947,828; 1,008,260; 1,355,716; 1,762,685; 1,807,649; 1,858,208; 1,973,983; 2,033,478; 2,160,886; 2,328,648; and 2,649,797. As can be seen, there have been many attempts made to produce a display apparatus of this type. The prior devices have not been commercially successful for a number of reasons; chiefly because they were unreliable of complicated construction, expensive to manufacture and maintain, and complicated, intricate procedures were required to change the tapes, webs, or belts in the devices for showing new matter on the new tapes, webs, or belts.
3. Objective
The principal objective of this invention was to develop a reliable, compact, display apparatus for continuously exhibiting matter on an endless tape, web, or belt, and to provide such an apparatus in which the endless tape, web, or belt can be easily and readily removed and reinstalled, and the length of the tape, web, or belt can be easily and readily varied. The apparatus is simple and rugged in its construction, and is essentially carefree, being capable of operating over essentially limitless time periods without costly maintenance, or without becoming jammed and inoperable.